


Storm on the Sea

by great_neckpectations



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Black Original Character, Black Reader, Bwwm, F/M, Gods and Goddesses, Interracial Romance, black woman and white man, black! oc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 17:49:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18530092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/great_neckpectations/pseuds/great_neckpectations
Summary: No mortal man has been able to hold your interest but Thor is no mortal





	Storm on the Sea

Thor sees your earthy skin, glittered with droplets of the salty sea. He is awestruck at the mere sight of you. The sun reflects the water almost blinding him but he continues to strain his eyes just drink you in and be just as parched.

Your hair is locked like twines of rope, decorated with sea shells and golden beads, having collected the riches of the sea for a millennia. And Thor’s forgotten that he has been in the inky abyss of space for that long, for now it feels like he’s known you for a lifetime. You return his gaze. You have never seen this man in your waters since you were born of the waves and sand and lived of prayers and veneration.

You both are at a stand still. Attempting to figure out if the other is real or a dream, but beings like you don’t dream. They are overcome with ecstatic visions that convulse the body, dancing through heavens and earth, space and time. You two are very real. As real as floods and lightning storms.

The man before you has hair yellow as the sun and just as large. Impressively large in fact. His size challenges the vastness of the sea and you like that. He seems as if he wants to speak. His mouth is agape, mouthing nothing.

“Hello…”, he says in a unsure but kind voice.

You tilt your head. He speaks the language that many of your worshipers pray and sing in.

It pulls a slight smile from the corners of your mouth. You wade yourself through the water to get closer. He does not move. He is unafraid. Possibly confused, but no fear paints his face.

“Hello..”, you reply, mirroring his salutation

“I am Thor. I mean you no harm”, he says while raising his hands at the sides of his head, hoping to show his peaceful welcome.

A chuckle rumbles in your chest. The thought of any man having the ability to harm you is laughable. You think he is as funny as he is handsome.

"I am Y/N. Thank you for not harming me”. You smile, sarcasm filling your words. “I have never seen you here before”, you continue.

Thor nods as he ruminates. “Most often I do not have the chance to enjoy the natural beauty of Midgard…”

He swallowed before his next phrase. Whatever he would say next weighed heavy on his tongue and his heart.

“Now that I– we have made home here, I have lots of time to indulge .”

“Midgard? I have never heard that word used to describe the sea.” Your eyes scan the blue blanket of waves. "We? Are there more of you?“ You rush your questions. Your interest in this man and "his people” has piqued.

“We are refugees of sorts. Our home world was destroyed… but Asgard is not a place, it’s a people. We are here on what your people call earth to continue to live and survive. I will see to it until it is my time to go to the great halls of Valhalla”.

He nods, to who you do not know. His speech is noble but he seems to want to convince himself more than you.

“Where was Asgard before?”

Your phrase comes out like a child during story time. The lines on his face tell a story of great battle, valor, and loss.You want to know more about what brought this giant of a man onto your shores. It is the least of offerings you will take from him. Thor tilts his head up, eyeing the sky.

“The moon?”, you are quick to ask.

“No-no. It was a planet in space”. The gears in his head turn as he sees you are more confused.

“Among the stars…. but far away from earth”.

There is a silence amongst you. He is anticipating your response while you take in the totality of what you’ve heard. You point up to the clouds. Your dark bud peaks through your long locs as your extend your hand towards the sky.

“Up there?”, you ask again.

“Yes”.

“Hmmm I figured from your size you could not possibly be human but from the skies? That is spectacular, Thor”.

“Thank you. It means a lot coming from an enchanting being as yourself”. Thor runs his fingers through his tresses genuinely grateful but unsurprised by your observation of his size.

You smile hard. “Flattery will get you far. I hope earth is kind to you and your people”.

You lean back in the water. Your breasts are fully uncovered. Nakedness is nothing to you. However, for Thor, there is a tinge of lust in seeing your bare form. Your body expertly snakes through the water as you lay back and float, swimming leisurely.

“I-I have been alive for over a millennia and you are as beautiful as the first time I saw the sun being enveloped by the sea”.

You snap back up, your long locs slapping against your skin, heavy with water.

“I suppose I have been alive just as long; whenever earth decided on my existence. And I have yet to meet a being so large that even my sea struggles to overcome. You are impressive yourself, Thor”.

Two Gods are at an impasse. The intensity of the sun wanes as it descends in the sky. The mirrored blue on the sea grows deeper and the wind chills.

“Y/n… will you join me on the sand…. I will be leaving soon”.

You follow Thor as his expansive body parts the water as he makes his way to the shore. You two sit under a palm tree and watch as the sun travels its way to the otherside of the world, promising day to the Eastern hemisphere. Thor disciplines himself from taking glances at your nude body. A tuft of hair is all that covers your cunt. And all he can imagine is his nose caressing against the soft coils and wetness that resides between your legs.

Despite the dark shorts he wears, the outline of his impressive dick can easily be seen. He is a God after all, the most blessed of beings. You dig your feet in the sand, anchoring yourself to the land. It has been a long time since you had company by the shore. A sigh escapes Thor. The dreaded departure has arrived for him.

“I must go, Y/N. It has been a pleasure to meet you and thank you for allowing me to enjoy your domain. Perhaps, I will show you mine one day, yes?”

Thor face is that of a longing, infatuated school boy.

“I would love that. I know you have a whole kingdom to look after, but please visit again.”

As he stands up, you stand alongside him, shaking the sand from your thighs.

“I promise as the son of Odin. I will make my return”.

You two stare for a while until Thor bends down to pick up a stick that transforms into a great axe that was as large as your body. It glows under the navy sky rivaling the moon. You watch as Thor takes off in an immense ray of light that is pulled from the sky. He is gone as quick as the light arrives. You stare at the sky, hoping to see a twinkle of a star indicating the presence of Thor.

But the stars were just the stars. The same stars you have seen for over a 1000 years., but now they speak of promise. They speak of a God who came from the sky to visit the Goddess of the sea.


End file.
